The Morning After
by For Your Entertainment2
Summary: Allen finds himself in an ackward situation when he wakes up in bed with Lavi and Kanda and can't remember what happend the previous night! XD might be rated M in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

"Nuu... Uugh…" Allen struggled to open his eyes, as he tried to recover from the worst headache he had ever experienced. As he lay there with his eyes closed he tried to remember what had happened the previous night. Allen quickly grew uncomfortable in his position, so he slowly turned over, but as he moved he could feel another lump in his bed… and it was snoring… "Ahh what the he-"

"Shssssh! You'll wake him up! " Allen turned over to find that not only were there two lumps in his bed, and one of them was Lavi, and to make things worse, he looked down to find that they were both naked!

"Lavi! What the hell are you doing in my bed, and who is that!" As he pointed towards the other lump. "And why are we naked! " It was silent for about a minute, and then Lavi begun to laugh quietly, "you mean you don't remember?" Allen thought for a moment and yet nothing popped out at him. "Do you think I'd be asking you if I remembered!"

Lavi starred at him, one red eyebrow raised. "Hmm yeah you did have a lot to drink last night…"

Allen looked horrified, "WHAT! Hmmm wait I guess that does explain the headache…"

Lavi smirked at him, "haha man, I didn't even know you could get that rough Allen, you should have seen yourself last night!"

Allen looked like he was about to cry, "oh god… what did I do..."

Lavi pointed over to the other lump in the bed. "Well I would feel sorrier for him, Yu sure isn't going to like this when he wakes up!"

If Allen didn't want to wake up Kanda at that moment he would have screamed at the top of his lungs. "I SLEPT WITH HIM!"

Lavi smiled, "more like he slept with you. He sure does like to be in charge.., and don't forget… I got some action from you last night as well." Allen just stared at him.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Lavi I-

"Whoa no need to apologize Allen, who says I didn't enjoy it!"

"Ummm Lavi…"

They were both interrupted by Kanda beginning to stir. Allen turned to Lavi "Oh god, what are we supposed to say to him when he wakes up!"

Lavi thought for a moment "Well he seemed to enjoy himself last night... Think he'll still be in good mood?"

Allen looked annoyed "Lavi, when is Kanda ever in a good mood?" Lavi begun to laugh loudly. "Well he was in a pretty good mood last night!

"Ugh, where the hell am I" Allen and Lavi cautiously turned towards a hung-over Kanda.

"Ummm well ya see…"

Kanda looked puzzled "Moyashi? What the hell are you doing here.. Oh god! What the hell! Why are we naked! And what is the rabbit doing here as well!" Allen had a loss for words.

"Umm well, I didn't mean for it to go this far…" Lavi begun to laugh quietly in the background, Kanda just looked more pissed off than usual "Are you telling me that… me… And you… and the rabbit…"

Lavi couldn't hold it in any longer, "hahahaha this is just priceless, are you seriously telling me neither of you remember what happened!"

Kanda and Allen just stared at him. "Are you saying that you remember everything!"

"Of course! I was the only one who wasn't piss ass drunk"!

It was silent for a moment then Kanda spoke through gritted teeth. "Are you telling me that you actually weren't drunk when you decided to sleep with us? I should have suspected this from you, you stupid rabbit! Only you would go along with something like "this" without trying to stop it!"

Lavi smirked "ah c'mon don't tell me it wasn't fun, I'm sure if you could remember you wouldn't be upset! Oh and Allen?"

Allen turned "yeah?"

Lavi tried to keep a straight face, "I never knew you were so good at naked twister! Hahahaha." Allen turned deathly pale and hid his face in the sheets.

Kanda realizing the situation he was in, begun to search for clothes without hope "Arrrg, you're going to keep torturing us aren't you, you stupid rabbit, that's it I'm going to kill you both!" Allen quickly realized that he was no longer safe and tried to untangle himself from the sheets, only to end up in a rather embarrassing position in front of Lavi.

Lavi looked amused "Back for more Allen? I would have thought you got your fill last night!"

By then Allen had turned a deep red, "uhh Lavi… please... stop…" It was then that Kanda launched himself at them; it was also then that the door to Allen's room swung wide open. "Hey Allen I just came to… ummm…" There standing at the door was a rather disturbed Lenalee looking at three naked men, tangled together in a bed…

What could possibly happen next ;)

Hey! :D This was my first fanfic of many, I obviously I plan on posting more chapters for this one, I hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it's pretty bad XD… Aw well please leave comments and I would love to hear some constructive criticism, to help me improve for my next story! ; P


	2. Chapter 2

Lenalee looked absolutely horrified by the scene in front of her. "Umm, I better just, uh… go then…" She quickly turned on her heel to walk speedily down the hall. However, before anyone could even blink, Kanda had jumped out of the bed at an amazing speed and caught Lenalee's arm before she could leave.

"You're not going anywhere!" he growled, "Not after, uh what you saw… First you have to promise not to tell a soul in this entire damn building!" Kanda barked. Lenalee just stared shocked and rather confused at Kanda's words, not to mention that he was still butt naked!

"Fine! Just let go of me! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" She spat as she turned on her heel and darted down the hall towards her room.

"Hahahah! Did you guys see her face! That was priceless!" Lavi was falling out of the bed laughing, while Allen just gave him a dirty look

"I can't believe you! We're caught, sitting naked in a bed, and your laughing about it! Do you know what will happen if people find out!"

Lavi sighed, "pfft like I care, it's not like I mind being caught with you, Allen!" Lavi gave Allen a suggestive look as he gathered his clothes and started out the door. "Maybe we can do this again sometime!" And with that he was gone, laughing quietly down the hallway.

Once Allen realized that it was just him and Kanda left in the room, he begun to blush furiously as he tried to keep his eyes off the naked Kanda still standing by the door.

"Che, I'm outta here, there's no way I'm going to be caught again, especially in your room, stupid moyashi!"

Allen still didn't have the courage to look him in the eye "Fine with me, just make sure you put some damn clothes on first!" Allen hoped that Kanda couldn't sense the lie in his voice.

"Whatever... moyashi…" As Kanda left, he hoped Allen didn't see the slight blush in his face as he glimpsed back at an equally naked Allen sitting in the bed.

**Allen's POV**

Once Kanda was gone, Allen was completely alone with his thoughts about what happened last night, and what just happened now with Kanda… Why did he get so nervous just then, was it something to do with Kanda being completely naked in his room… His body… was … so.. Flawless…

"God! What am I thinking! This is Kanda I'm talking about!" The Kanda that harasses me on a regular basis, the Kanda that hates me more than anyone in this entire Order! Kanda that was so gorgeous it should be a crime! "Damn!" Allen punched the wall, in frustration. Did he really hate the samurai… Did something happen last night that convinced him of the feelings he had been harbouring for so long…

"Oh my god!" Allen spoke out loud as he had a sudden flashback of Kanda caressing the side of his face, and then his soft lips touching his and… Allen couldn't remember anything that's ever felt so… good… for the first time in his life he wanted nothing more than to feel that kind of pleasure again.**Kanda's POV**As Kanda tried to focus on his training, he couldn't get a certain white haired exorcist out of his head.

"God dammit! Stupid fucking moyashi!" He swung his sword several times in frustration. He soon moved to a slouching position against the wall as he tried to gather his thoughts. Out of all the people in this whole dam place… why him! The only person he hated… or did he…

"Do I really hate him, or is this just… Dammit!" It's not like he could possibly feel something for the moyashi… But then why do I feel so nervous when I'm around him… Can other people notice it… hmmm probably not, but then why did Lavi give me such a weird look when he left me alone in moyashi's room today… Kanda turned deathly pale.

"Oh god…" The dark haired teen groaned as he recalled a certain event of last night involving him and the moyashi…**Flash Back Time!**

Kanda moaned as a very drunk Allen begun to run his hands through his hair and whisper his name into his ear. "Kan... Da. You... smell good… At this point Allen begun to nibble and kiss one of Kanda's ears soon moving on to his neck.

"Moyashi…" Kanda begun to moan louder as Allen hooked his legs around his waist and continued to explore Kanda's neck. However he soon grew bored of that and moved on to Kanda's lips, where he stayed for quite some time until they both had to come up for air.**Kanda's POV**Kanda just stared blankly at wall… had he really… said… done all that. Even if he put on a great show of hating the moyashi, he couldn't deny the obvious factors that he enjoyed that flashback, not to mention the blush that was still to be seen on his face.

Kanda tried desperately to straighten himself out, as he headed towards the showers, but the only thing that was on his mind was the question that had been bothering him for a long time now… "Am I really in love with the Moy- Allen?Ha-ha there ya go! Second chapter! :3 yes, from here on out its going to be Yullen, I think… might make some other pairings as well ;p Sorry not much Lavi in this one! Don't worry though, there will definitely be more of our favourite bunny boy in the next chapter! ;p (probably)! XDI'll be posting probably every week, so that's when you can expect chapter 3! :D as always, please review and I always appreciate your constructive criticism and comments so I can improve next time! ;DThanks for reading! Toodleloos for now! ;D XOXOXOXOXOXO ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter, FINALLY! Sorry it took me a while, my computer was down for a long time, and I had some writers block, but I finally got it finished! I'm sorry for the wait. I hope that some Allen and Lavi action will make up for it! ;D For those of you who haven't figured it out, the story is going to be a mix of AllenXLavi and AllenXKanda! ;D enjoy! :D

_Allen whimpered softly, as Lavi gently nibbled on his ear. " Your turn Allen…" He whispered into Allen's hair as he pressed his body firmly against the younger boy. "Right hand to blue square", Lavi breathed. Allen looked down, and quickly his face flushed. _

"_But Lavi… your umm is on that square…" Lavi looked at Allen seductively. "It's alright Allen, I don't mind." Allen blushed a even further shade of red. "But Lavi…" _

_Suddenly Lavi gave Allen a serious look. "Put your hand there, or I'll put it there for you." Allen looked shocked at the forcefulness of his words, but carefully began to move his hand towards Lavi's…_

"Ahh" Allen shot straight up in his bed, as he quickly awoke from one of his flashbacks. He looked around slightly confused. "I thought I was only having those kind of thought about Kanda. Well I guess I did sleep with Lavi too, but still… Ugh this is not good, not only am I fantasizing about Kanda but now Lavi too! What the hell am I going to do! Every time I remember something from that night, it just makes me wonder how I actually feel about those two…" Allen sat in his bed for the rest of the day trying to come up with ways to tell his two fellow exorcists how he actually feels about what happened that night. As far as the flashbacks go, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying them and that deep down, he wanted to experience those feelings again…

XxXxX

Ugh, Lavi had never been so bored in his entire life. The Panda had him documenting books again. Lavi was growing tired of the dusty old library, and just needed to get away. "Hmmm… like that night…" Lavi just couldn't forget 'that night' the one night he just let everything go, he hadn't even cared if the Panda found out or not, all he wanted was… Allen.

Allen was the one person that had always been on his mind, but of course Allen didn't know that, he thought they were just friends, and saw Lavi as the obnoxious best friend, nothing else… Even if Lavi had managed to get him in bed, it didn't even count for anything if he was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. The worst part was, as much as Lavi knew Allen just wanted to forget everything that happened, he secretly wanted Allen to remember it forever.

"I just… I want.. I just wish I could tell him how I really feel…" Lavi said aloud to no one in particular , its not like a bookman like him was supposed to have feelings anyway… Great, this hadn't helped at all, there was no way Lavi could concentrate on work now… not with thoughts of Allen drifting in his mind. Lavi knew he had always liked him, but was too afraid to say anything, it's not like Allen could possibly feel the same way about him… in fact he probably hates me for getting him drunk and sleeping with him… But I cant keep this in forever… even if he doesn't feel the same way, I need to tell him. Lavi gathered his materials, stacked them in a nice for Panda to find later, and made his out the library to find Allen.

XxXxX

The shower felt nice on Kanda's aching body, and gave him some time to think about everything that was going on. So far he had only had one flashback of that night, but he knew he'd probably have more. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he couldn't deny that he feelings towards moyash- Allen had changed since that nights events. While his thoughts drifted to Allen once again, kanga began to wonder if this was the blossoming of love or just lust.

Lust. Definitely lust. "There is no way I'm falling in love with the moyashi… " Kanda convinced himself, but it's not like he could deny the fact that I didn't want him either… Kanda was faced with a rather hard decision, he could either talk to Allen about what happened and how things had changed… or he had to find another way to get him in bed, before he lost his fuckin' mind with all these thoughts of that damn moyashis body burned in his skull. As Kanda wasn't usually the one to sit down and have heart to heart chats with people, he decided his best bet was to just find a way to get him in bed…again. It's not like he actually gave a shit about the moyashi, he just wanted the sex. But this time, he didn't plan on using alcohol to get his way… he wanted to remember it this time… At this point Kanda didn't care if the bean sprout wanted him or not, one way or another he was getting him in bed, and Kanda had a habit of always getting what he wanted.

XxXxX

Allen had finally dozed off again, when he heard a rather loud banging on his bedroom door. Allen made his way over to the source of the noise, without even bothering to put on some pants, he answered the door in nothing but his boxers. "Hey- Lavi?" Allen looked up to find a rather embarrassed looking Lavi standing at his door, his cheeks slightly flushed as he stared at an rather exposed Allen. Allen face also flushed when he remembered the flashback he had about Lavi earlier. "Umm is there something you wanted?" Allen questioned the bookman as he tried not show his deepening blush.

Lavi was quiet for a while before he opened his mouth and said rather shakily "Umm actually I was wondering if we could talk." As he pushed himself into Allen's room and closed the door.

There ya go! Chapter 3! I know it was quite short and pretty crappy, but I wrote it anyway cuz that's just how much I love you people! XD thanks to everyone that reviewed and added me as favourite author/story it means a lot to me, and as long as you guys keep reading I'll keep writing! :3

Feel free to put some constructive criticism in your review, it always helps to know what to improve on! :D See ya next week for chapter 4! ;D XOXOXOXO ;3


	4. Chapter 4

Allen was shocked at the forcefulness that Lavi used when he pushed Allen into his room, closing the door behind then to secure them into Allen's room.

"Lavi what's going on? If you wanted to tal-" Allen was suddenly cut off as Lavi firmly placed his mouth onto his. "Lavi…" Allen blinked, surprised at himself. He was enjoying the feel of Lavi's warm mouth on his, and the taste of his tongue as he slid it into his mouth. The kiss became more passionate as Lavi slid his hand up and down Allen's back, always pausing just above his lower back just a moment longer.

At first Allen was embarrassed and tried to move away, but his body yearned for Lavi's touch, and soon Allen had his arms wrapped around the older boy's neck.

As they both came up for air, Lavi looked right into Allen's eyes and whispered. "Ever since that night, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I guess I never realised my feelings Orr you until after I had a taste." He said as she began to nibble Allen's ear.

"Lavi, I think… I feel… the same." Allen whispered as he blushed furiously and looked away.

They were both silent for a minute before Lavi smiled, "you're cute when you blush Allen, but there is nothing to be ashamed of."

Allen forced himself to look Lavi straight in the eye. "Yeah, you're right, and besides I couldn't stop thinking about you either, and I guess it was just a matter of time before something like this happened…" He shifted and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

Allen knew in the back of his mind that he couldn't ignore the fact that he had been having similar thoughts about a certain samurai, but he didn't know if that feeling was a good idea or not.

Before Allen could gather his thoughts again Lavi had pushed him onto the bed, him on top. As Allen squirmed to get comfortable under the redhead Lavi began kissing and nibbling all around his neck.

"Uh mmm… Lavi!" Allen groaned as the redhead's tongue slid down the base of his chin.

"I didn't know you were enjoying this so much Allen." Lavi smirked as he continued his journey down Allen's body.

"And I didn't know you were so desperate Lavi." Allen returned the smirk and decided tat it was time for him to have some fun.

He began undoing the buttons on Lavi's shirt, slowly at first and slowly his rhythm quickened.

"Allen, maybe we should wait… I don't want it to be like last time." Lavi looked at Allen with a serious expression on his face.

Allen's hands froze for a moment as he spoke, "Lavi, it wont be like last time. I know what I'm doing, I want this."

Lavi stared at him in shock but his expression quickly changed to a lustful, seductive one. "Okay but that means I don't have to take it easy on you this time."

Meanwhile…

Kanda stormed down the corridors, determined to fitful his mission. The sprout was going to be his, even if this was just a want Kanda knew that it felt more like a need. He might hate the Moyashi, but he couldn't this in his mind as a distraction any longer.

"At least if I can remember the damn thing this time." he growled as he continued his speed.

As he reached his destination, his mind began to wander. "Fuck… what the hell am I supposed to say to him? Ugh this is going to be harder than I thought, damn! He was easy to get in bed the first time, maybe I should resort to alcohol…" Kanda began to pace back and forth in front of Allen's door, trying to come up with a plan when he heard a soft groan and an all too well known whimper come from inside.

"Moyashi?" But then who was that other voice? He decided that he was going to find out. Since knocking seemed unnecessary at the time he simply barged right in to find a scene that looked all to familiar to him.

"Kanda?" Allen was horrified to find the samurai staring shocked at the scene in front of him. Allen wad pinned to the bed with his shirt unbuttoned with an equally half dressed Lavi straddling him. At this point Lavi looked up from where his mouth was on Allen's body and stared equally shocked as the black haired samurai. "Yu?"

Kanda's POV

I waited a long moment before turning to the idiot rabbit. "Don't call me that!" He wondered why he hadn't walked away yet, there he was, watching two guys make out and he hadn't done anything, perhaps because one of the guys just happened to be the boy that he's been trying to get in bed ever since a drunken threesome had taken place. Even if that stupid rabbit had beaten him to it, he still felt this was the only opportunity he was going to get. So instead of yelling harsh words and slamming the door to leave, he shrugged off his coat, oblivious to the expressions on the two boy's, and crept closer to the bed. And then he uttered the four words he thought he's never speak.

"Room for one more?"


	5. Chapter 5

Lavi climbed off of Allen, staring at Kanda the whole time.

"Are you sure, Yu?" Kanda growled and started un buttoning his shirt.

"Don't fucking call me that! And..." His voice dropped in volume. "Yeah, I'm sure." Lavi smiled and slipped Kanda's shirt off his shoulders. Kanda looked angry for a moment but he sighed heavily and gave Lavi an annoyed look "I can take my own damn clothes off!" Allen sat up to watch Lavi run his hands down Kanda's torso one last time before bending to nip his collarbone.

"Um, guys... I'm cold." Allen mumbled, lying back and pulling the blanket over half his body. Lavi purred,

"Let me warm you up."Lavi grinned as he dragged Kanda towards the bed, pushing him down beside Allen. "Do you think we'll get caught again..." Allen said a little nervously.

"Just shut up bean sprout it was your fault last time anyway now I'm gonna make you pay." Kanda gave Allen a devilish smirk as he rolled over on top of Allen and settled between his legs, putting his hands on either side of his head. Allen looked up at Kanda for a moment, seeming shy.

"Don't be nervous, Alley. We've done this before, and this time were not drunk so you'll be able to remember EVERYTHING" Lavi grinned seductively. "And trust me, you'll want to remember this" as Lavi kissed Allen's collarbone one last time he settled behind Kanda, trailing his hands along his hips and pressing his groin against Kanda's ass. Allen blushed, but nonetheless pulled Kanda's head down for a kiss. Lavi worked Kanda's pants off while he and Allen kissed, their tongues tangling together. Kanda bit Allen's tongue and pulled it into his mouth, sucking his taste off of the warm appendage. Allen groaned softly, already aroused from the small make-out session he and Lavi had earlier. Kanda leaned back into Lavi's touch, moaning into Allen's mouth as Lavi brought a hand around Kanda's now exposed member, stroking softly. Kanda's fingers found their way into Allen's hair and pulled slightly.

"Nnh. Kanda..." Allen whined, raising his hips desperately. Lavi stuck three fingers into his mouth, covering them in saliva. He circled Kanda's exposed entrance, making Kanda freeze.

"Fuck no, you stupid rabbit! It isn't gonna be my ass!" Lavi laughed and leaned over Kanda, rubbing himself against Kanda's back.

"Who's ass is it gonna be, then?" He asked. "I was the only sober one last time, so I call not it."

"I vote moyashi." Grumbled Kanda, looking down at the white-haired young man under him. Allen pouted.

"Why me?" He complained. Lavi giggled and leaned over Kanda to kiss Allen.

"You have Uke written all over you!" Lavi said affectionately, brushing Allen's cheek with his lips. Allen sighed.

"Fine. Let's do this." He yelped as Kanda got up suddenly, flipping Allen onto his stomach. Lavi moved out of his position behind Kanda and crawled to settle in front of Allen, stroking his hair in a reassuring way. "Um, just be gentle, okay Kanda?" Kanda sighed and let go of Allen, motioning for Lavi to come behind him.

"You take over for this wimp. Then I can take you." Kanda grinned evilly. "Whether you want me to or not." Lavi smiled seductively.

"I'm fine with that." He said, grabbing Kanda's chin and pulling him in for a long kiss, biting at his lips and tongue. Allen whimpered softly, and Lavi pulled away, laughing. "Sorry, Alley. Yu here distracted me." Kanda smacked Lavi's head.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Lavi rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue, his hands dropping to the waist of his pants, un zipping them and pulling them down.

"Become naked." Lavi insisted, reaching towards Kanda. The temperamental man slapped Lavi's hands away.

"I can do it myself! I'm not a fucking toddler!" Once Kanda was free of his pants and under garments, Lavi also pulled off his underwear and turned to Allen, doing the same for him. Lavi flipped Allen over onto his back, and Allen smiled shyly at Lavi, opening his legs somewhat, silently asking for what he couldn't say out loud. Lavi smiled back, leaving a soft kiss on Allen's nose and set to preparing Allen, not wanting to hurt him. Finally, Allen moaned and whispered,

"Y-you can go in now. I'm ready." Lavi kissed Allen's cheek, feeling the heat of his blushing, and carefully sheathed himself, hissing in pleasure.

"Mm, Allen..." Lavi moaned, tilting his head back. Kanda chose then to begin preparing Lavi, making the red-head shiver and sigh, leaning over Allen and biting into the shy man's shoulder. Kanda sidled up behind Lavi, positioning for what was going to happen.

The bed shook with the force of their movements, soft groans and sighs of pleasure leaving their lips. Lavi bent down and kissed Allen, catching Allen's moan on his tongue as the white-haired man came. The tightening of his muscles brought Lavi over the edge too. He dropped his head onto Allen's chest and cried out softly as the waves of pleasure sent shivers down his spine. Kanda kept going for only a minute or two before his own release took over him.

All exhausted the three quickly feel asleep, but not before Lavi nestled Allen's body tightly against his.

"Awww!" Lavi exclaimed loudly enough for Allen and Kanda to be stirred from their sleep. Kanda turned over and scowled at Lavi

"What the hell is the matter rabbit, didn't you get what you wanted last night? Now shut up and quit with your complaining!" Lavi looked sad

"But..but Yu... we forgot to play naked twister!" At this point Allen had become fully awake, and noticing that they were talking about naked twister, he decided he was going to pretend to be asleep again. As Lavi continued to whine, Kanda became even more pissed, if that was possible.

"No one except you cares about naked twister! I don't know about you, but all I came here for was sex so if your looking for some kind of friendship now or something, you can just forget it!" Kanda expecting Lavi to become even more upset, turned towards him with a smug look on his face.

"Aw Yu, see your just upset because Allen is better at naked twister then you!" Kanda growled

"He is not!" Lavi began to laugh "Aw am I sensing some jealousy, Yu? Would you like to have a rematch to find out?" At this point Kanda leapt out of the, quickly untangling himself from the sheets, and yelled at Lavi

"Fuck no! Just forget it! I'm done! This is the last time anything ever happens between us again, got that rabbit!" And he stormed out of the room.

Allen, sensing a lack of Kanda in the room, felt it was now safe to move his head out from under the covers. When he did Lavi was snuggled up beside him smiling.

"Did ya sleep well Allen?" Lavi asked sweetly. "Umm yeah it was... nice, I guess…" Lavi could sense Allen was nervous about something

"What's the matter Allen, is something bothering you?" Allen blushed deeply, he had no idea how he was supposed to tell Lavi how he felt now, knowing that he not just slept with Lavi, but Kanda as well, was Lavi going to think of him as just a sex friend... like Kanda... "Allen, come on, you can tell me, I'm your best frie-" Lavi stopped himself... were they really best friends, or was Allen trying to tell him something else... Lavi knew how he felt about Allen, but he had no idea that Allen could ever feel the same. Allen moved himself up into a sitting position

"Lavi, listen, I know after everything that's happened we never really got the chance to talk about it, but I need you to know that after everything... I've realized, that I um... Like you as more then just a friend Lavi..." Lavi was shocked, he had no idea that Allen was going to be the one to confess, he thought that he was going to be the one to do it, but now that Allen's told him, he knew he needed to say something also.

"Allen... I... I like you to Allen, I like you a lot, I guess it's taken this whole mess to figure it out, but I'm so happy Allen, I know that I've liked you for a long time." Allen pushed himself against Lavi in a tight embrace.

"Kinda makes me wonder how Kanda got involved though... do you think there's any way he likes one of us?" Lavi laughed for a minute

"I was just thinking the same thing! But I highly doubt it, you know Yu, he was probably just using us for the sex, although I will admit, so was I..." Allen nodded in agreement

"Ya for a while I thought I liked him, but I think I was just craving the sex... but I do know that I like you Lavi, I feel different when I'm around you." Lavi smiled

"Me too Allen, and I'm glad I can finally tell you that." Allen smiled and laid his head on Lavi's bare chest

"Mmm, yeah I'm glad that we can be like this now." Lavi bent down and kissed Allen's forehead,

"You should really get some more sleep Allen, you look exhausted." Allen laughed quietly

"Ya well you'd be tired to, if you had to be the bottom!" Lavi began to laugh.

"Haha, yeah I guess your right! Sorry babe, I promise we'll wait a while before we do it next." Allen grinned

"I never said we had to wait, I just want you to be more gentle next time!" Lavi smirked

"No promises, but seriously let's get some sleep, we're too tired to do anything right now." Allen nestled closer into Lavi's body

"Yeah your right, goodnight Lavi" Lavi leaned into Allen

"Goodnight Allen." As they both lay there, Allen now in a deep sleep, Lavi leaned in and whispered in Allen's ear "I love you." At that moment, Allen smiled in his sleep and mouthed,

"I love you too."


End file.
